La joie d'être père
by Cillo89
Summary: Noël ne s'annonce pas heureux pour la famille de Lukas. Tout le monde y perd quelque chose, et parfois, la magie de l'hiver ne peut rien y faire. Fait partie de la série Tino, ange gardien. Se déroule avant Aptère.


**Cette fic est une demande effectuée par un abonné Tumblr, avec pour thèmes "Dennor - Noël". Vous voyez... elle est pas vraiment focalisée sur du Dennor, mais c'est bien le seul ship représenté, et il y a une histoire autour de ça, ce n'est pas du fluff sans raison. J'ai tenté de reproduire les ambiances, situations et phrases vraaaaiment mielleuses, mélodramatiques, un peu kitches quand même, des films de Noël. C'est peut-être malaisant, ou peut-être pas, prenez-la comme elle est.**

 **Elle fait partie de la série " _Tino, ange gardien_ " and a lieu avant _Aptère_.**

* * *

« Tu as… t'as fait quoi ?

-J'ai cassé ta voiture. »

Mathias n'en revenait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Emil le regardait, le visage rougi par la honte, mais malgré tout un air effronté, typique de l'adolescence, souvent inconscient, en jouant avec les bracelets autour de ses poignets. Ils cliquetaient, échos de sa peur, irrégulièrement, variant ostensiblement. Puis il changea d'occupation, préférant tirer sur son gros pull maladroitement, défaisant les mailles de laine rouge, ce pourquoi il était souvent réprimandé, toujours devant Mathias et son air ahuri.

« Je voulais pas, Mat, je te jure. J'ai voulu la sortir du garage parce que Lukas en avait besoin, reprit-il rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé exactement ?

-Les rétroviseurs et le coffre.

-Où est Lukas ?

-Il a voulu prendre le bus, au final.

-Et tu as quand même essayé de sortir la voiture ? »

Emil acquiesça timidement, ne sachant plus se tenir en place d'un coup.

Mathias ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation, il gardait un air stupide sur le visage, comme il les connait si bien, et finit même par se gratter la tête, inconscient de l'embarras dans lequel Emil s'était plongé.

Il est dur d'admettre sa faute, surtout pour Emil, mais le malheureux n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. La voiture de Mathias, bel et bien celle qu'il avait mise hors d'usage, était le dernier souvenir que ce dernier avait de ses parents. Il la chérissait tendrement, et chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux doux moments qu'il avait passés avec feue sa famille et les racontait comme anecdotes triviales.

Mathias n'avait ni photos, ni doudous, ni lettres de ses parents. Il ne lui restait que la maison où ils vivaient tous, ainsi que sa voiture.

Un souvenir de moins est comme une partie de soi arrachée, emportée au loin.

Il resta sans bouger sur le canapé, ne disposant pas d'Emil pour autant, laissant le malfaiteur malgré lui bloqué ici, il ne se ferait pas la malle. Emil tenta bien de raisonner, mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus petite, apeurée par les représailles, si jamais il pût en avoir.

Finalement, Emil fut congédié. Non pas froidement, mais avec une sorte d'aigreur, que, bien qu'elle le blessât, il comprit néanmoins. Cela ne retirait en rien à son malaise, qui grandissait en lui comme une mauvaise herbe indomptable, qui depuis trop longtemps était là logée.

« Emil, désolé mais… tu pourrais me laisser seul un instant ? »

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le cœur lourd. Il savait à quel point Mathias aimait cette voiture, et il ne pouvait même pas estimer le prix des réparations, ni s'il pouvait se le permettre, ni même si elle était tout simplement réparable.

Il commença à balayer du regard ses objets les plus précieux, disposés aléatoirement dans sa chambre. Son ordinateur, une console de jeux vidéo, un petit écran, quelques livres… un ventilateur !

Ça ne suffirait jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui faudrait des millions pour faire de cette voiture ce qu'elle était, et alors il n'eut qu'une seule idée, sortant son téléphone de sa poche et composant le numéro de son frère anxieusement.

 _« Oui, allo ?_ lui fit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

-Lukas, j'ai un problème.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

La voix de son frère était entrecoupée par de profondes inspirations, comme s'il avait couru déjà un marathon. Emil devinait qu'il avait dû être en retard au travail, et les horaires d'un professeur sont toujours assez stricts. En tout cas, même en plein milieu d'un cours, il s'excuserait, si Emil appelait. Toujours.

« La voiture de Mat. J'ai voulu la sortir…

- _Après que je suis parti ?_

 _-_ Oui. Je l'ai cassée. Les rétros et le coffre.

- _Mathias le sait ? Comment il va ?_

-Je sais pas. »

Je crois qu'il pleure. Je crois qu'il m'en veut, qu'il me déteste, qu'il va m'engueuler.

Je crois, je crois, je crois…

« _Écoute, je reviens cette aprèm. Dis à Mathias d'appeler Gilbert. Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure. »_

Et il raccrocha.

Emil se sentit pire.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas.

Il devait un trouver un moyen de régler ce problème, seul. Il était bientôt adulte, dans moins d'un an ! Il pouvait gérer. Il s'en savait capable.

Il irait voir Gilbert seul, et paierait pour les réparations. Seul.

Bien sûr… ! Bien sûr qu'il devait lui arriver une connerie, à une semaine de Noël !

* * *

« Mathias, t'es là ? »

L'interrogation de Lukas resta sans réponse.

Le salon était vide, même si la télévision, elle, était allumée. Les oreillers organisés sur le canapé laissaient deviner que quelqu'un s'y était installé. Emil n'était pas dans sa chambre, il avait vérifié, il vérifiait souvent, mais plus incompréhensible était l'absence de Mathias. Il ne travaillait pas les lundis, et il en profitait presque tout le temps pour se reposer. Souvent, devant la télé, ou avec un livre…

La voiture était toujours devant le garage. La vieillerie qu'elle était, menaçant de tomber en lambeaux à chaque coup porté involontairement, se tenaient là en piteux état. Lukas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal également, repensant aux parents de Mathias, qui, il ne pouvait se le cacher, lui manquaient un peu aussi.

En montant dans la chambre du concerné, Lukas y découvrit bien Mathias, allongé sur son lit tout habillé, même pas sous ses draps. Il était tourné sur le côté, les yeux à moitié fermés, entre fatigue et tristesse.

Lukas s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, frottant son épaule en guise de réconfort.

« Mat, tu vas bien ? »

Son corps, comme un titan endormi se réveillant d'un sommeil millénaire, se mut lentement en position assise, une transformation si longue, que Lukas le pressa doucement en l'aidant à prendre appui. Il avait pleuré, les larmes formant ces canaux rouges sur sa peau, descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour se perdre quelque part dans les draps. On avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs, ravivé des flammes douloureuses, le pauvre en payait le prix dur.

« Mathias, je sais, tu aimes beaucoup cette voiture, mais tu n'en veux pas à Emil quand même ?

-Non… mais… mais un peu… »

C'était évident, Lukas aurait dû s'en douter. Il comprenait bien l'amertume qu'il devait ressentir, et Emil devait bien apprendre que ses actions avaient des conséquences, comme la déception d'un proche, mais le pauvre s'en sortait déjà si peu mentalement que Lukas ne sut pas comment organiser toute cette bile. Ils ne pouvaient pas se disputer, pas là, pas maintenant.

« Tu as appelé Gilbert ?

-Gilbert est blessé, il peut pas s'en occuper.

-Il s'est fait mal ?

-Un truc lui a explosé au visage, il est à l'hôpital, et… »

Mathias bougea son bras vaguement de haut en bas en direction du garage. Ah. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre son ami, il n'avait plus de voiture.

« Tu sais où est Emil ?

-Il est parti ? »

Super.

Lukas retint son soupir avec une grâce étonnante, et caressa la joue de Mathias avec son pouce, la nettoyant de ses larmes. Mathias releva sa main sur celle de Lukas, et la tint contre lui, la lèvre tremblante, menaçant de laisser sa tristesse se manifester violemment.

« Je vais chercher Peter à l'école, d'accord ? »

Il fallait mieux le laisser patauger quelques temps dans sa misère, histoire qu'il s'habitue à la pensée que jamais sa voiture ne serait réparée, qu'il faudrait s'en séparer. Ce n'était plus un enfant, il devait apprendre à se séparer de certaines choses douloureuses.

Lukas en connaissait un rayon là-dessus.

Lukas lui embrassa la joue agréablement, et le quitta silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds, comme une petite souris. Il ferma la porte de la chambre avec des pensées contradictoires. Bon débarras, cette voiture allait bien craquer un jour de toute façon, mais il devait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui avait un lien avec les parents de Mathias pour lui remonter le moral.

Pour compenser.

Pour lui redonner un souvenir.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'une connerie devait lui arriver une semaine avant Noël !

* * *

Faire de Noël une fête passable, faire de Noël une fête passable… En deux jours.

Non, vraiment, Lukas n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Mathias était dévasté de devoir finalement abandonner sa voiture. Gilbert, bien que blessé, eut l'amabilité d'envoyer un ami pour faire un devis, et lui annonça que les réparations, même si possibles, prendraient trop de temps et d'argent. Un si vieux modèle aurait besoin de l'attention d'un antiquaire spécialisé, mais évidemment, Mathias ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Personne ne pouvait, vraiment.

De plus, Emil se mit à culpabiliser grandement, et bientôt, il fut aussi nécessaire de trouver un moyen de lui remonter le moral également, et Lukas devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas encore trouvé cette solution miracle. Il cherchait, encore et encore, vagabondant dans les magasins, dans l'espoir de tomber sur l'objet, l'engin, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu les contenter.

Il était avec son ami Liviu, une connaissance de l'université, qui, malgré son enthousiasme, n'était pas d'une grande aide. Ses idées et sa conception farfelues des fêtes de fin d'année décourageaient Lukas plus qu'autre chose.

Pendant tout l'Avent, Lukas avait fait de son mieux pour cuisiner les plats typiques, même si Mathias les faisait bien mieux, pour décorer la maison, même si Berwald le faisait bien mieux, pour faire la réponse aux lettres au Père Noël des enfants… ! Même si Emil le faisait bien mieux.

Désormais, tout le monde avait le moral dans les chaussettes, et puisqu'Emil n'avait pas trouvé en lui l'énergie de faire rêver Peter et Erik avec ses lettres chaleureuses, les enfants étaient tout aussi déprimés, ce qui agaçait donc Berwald.

C'était raté. Noël était fichu.

« Tu le fêtes avec qui, Noël ? demanda Lukas à Liviu.

-J'ai envie de le faire avec… mon père.

-Ton père ? Attends, tu parles de Marco ? Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de te voir ?

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. J'ai envie. Il ne veut même pas parler de nous à mon frère, ni à mes neveux. Alors avec Andrei, on retourne voir ma mère à Fundulea.

-Vous partez bientôt ?

-Ce soir, mais tard dans la nuit. Je vais le chercher à l'école tout à l'heure, et on met les voiles. On revient… l'année prochaine. »

Ce genre de plaisanteries le faisait rire, ce que Lukas trouvait absolument ridicule, mais qu'il ne soulevait pas.

Il inspecta le rayon des jouets pour enfants au moins une dizaine de fois, avec l'espoir fou d'y trouver un set de Lego inattendu, qui plairait forcément à Mathias !

Malheureusement, les plus intéressants étaient déjà vendus, et ne restaient que les boites lambdas, qui, bien qu'utiles pour laisser libre court à l'imagination, ne satisferaient pas Mathias, qui en possédait déjà bien assez.

Pour Emil c'était le vide complet. Rien ne lui plairait, Lukas s'en doutait.

Et Liviu et son baratin constant n'aidaient pas sa réflexion.

Il allait finir par le tuer s'il continuait.

Lukas le déclara intérieurement : il abhorrait officiellement Noël. La soirée leur fut terrible, et il n'imagina même pas la déception de Peter en découvrant la vérité sur la « magie de Noël ». Il promit bel et bien de ne rien dire à son frère, mais le secret ne durera pas éternellement. Et un enfant de moins à faire rêver.

Emil avait tenté de rester, mais le silence pesant de Mathias, ou plutôt, son baratin incessant pour éviter ce silence, le gêna tant qu'il préféra s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Berwald, pourtant porté sur ce genre de festivités, prit ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il ne resta que Mathias et lui dans le salon. La discussion entre eux deux venait toujours avec difficultés, mais souvent pas au point de se fuir l'un l'autre.

Lorsque Lukas revint dans le salon, il y découvrit Mathias allongé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur les clignotements des guirlandes. Ses yeux ne s'allumaient pas, seules les lumières éclairaient la pièce. On aurait pu croire à un mort devant un spectacle lumineux.

« Berwald est parti se coucher ? » s'enquit Lukas en le forçant à s'assoir.

Mathias acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête morne, sans oser tourner la tête vers Lukas.

« Je suis désolé, fit-il soudainement. J'ai voulu faire de cette soirée un truc… correct. Visiblement, c'était impossible.

-T'as essayé, lui répondit Mathias d'un ton encourageant, le regardant alors avec un petit sourire. Rien que pour ça, on aurait dû te remercier. Merci. »

Lukas prit sa main dans la sienne, la frottant avec son pouce sur un rythme régulier.

« J'aurais préféré éviter toutes ces disputes.

-Arrête de t'en faire, Mathias reprit en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, faisant face à Lukas avec un sourire atypiquement timide, ce n'est qu'une journée dans l'année. Une seule. Imagine toutes les autres que nous vivrons tous ensemble ?

-Dis donc, t'avais pas à faire semblant d'être désespéré pour gâcher la fête si t'arrives à dire ce genre de trucs maintenant.

-Je faisais pas semblant, mais… te voir… ça, ça me remonte le moral. Tu ne m'as pas invité une seule fois dans ta chambre en deux semaines… maintenant, c'est les vacances pour toi !

-Tu comprends bien que j'avais plus l'esprit à tenter de vous rabibocher. »

Lukas lâcha les mains de Mathias et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre du jardin, l'air pensif. Il observa le ciel nocturne avec sérénité, les arbres se tordre sous les vents d'hiver, et il se mit presque à rêver, sauf que la voix de Mathias le retînt sur Terre au dernier moment.

L'autre se colla contre lui, attachant ses mains sur ventre, posant sa tête sur son épaule presqu'avidement, avide de chair et de son parfum. Lukas ne rechigna pas, il posa ses propres mains par-dessus celles liées sur son estomac et se remit à les caresser, sur un rythme doux, qui finit par les emporter tous les deux, dans une légère danse, un vacillement fin qui les berçait, sous le firmament enflammé d'étoiles.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait des aurores boréales ici aussi.

-Tu aimerais ?

-Ne dis pas ça comme si tu allais les amener toi-même à la force de tes bras.

-Qui sait de quoi je suis capable ! Tu les reverras un jour, j'en suis certain. »

Le silence prit place, comme une brise d'été inattendue, réconfortante. Cela ne les surprit pas, ils vivaient bien avec ces silences, ceux-ci étaient peut-être les plus importants dans la vie humaine. Les non-dits, les omissions, l'absent vaut plus que l'explicite. Enfin, dans certains cas…

« Un jour, on devra lui dire, commença Mathias en frottant son visage contre les cheveux de Lukas, s'enivrant dans son odeur et sa chaleur, toujours dans le même rythme d'oscillation. Il ne le prendrait pas mal, tu le sais. »

Lukas n'en fit rien, préférant ne pas répondre. Laisser la possibilité s'envoler dans l'air, la voir disparaitre. Peut-être un jour leur reviendra-t-elle à un moment plus opportun.

Il faisait bon rêver au chaud pendant Noël, se laisser distraire de leur rythme habituel. Demain, Mathias retournait travailler tôt, mais la pensée ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

« Et la Saint-Sylvestre ? Tu penses que tu seras remis d'ici là ?

-Tu me sous-estimes. D'accord, Emil m'a brisé le cœur, mais je ne peux en vouloir à personne. Elle devait bien casser un jour, hein ? Tant pis.

-Tu sais, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour trouver un souvenir qui te rappellerait tes parents, pour compenser, pour t'aider, mais… mais j'ai rien. Je suis désolé. »

Mathias embrassa la joue de Lukas amoureusement, se frottant contre lui comme une vague, laissant place au suspens de l'inattendu. Lukas se retourna alors, l'enlaça autour du cou et l'embrassa sur la bouche, lèvres contre lèvres, il lui murmura : « je vous invite ce soir officiellement, messire. À vous de savoir si vous accepterez cette offre », et laissant alors ses mots trainer dans son esprit, il lui caressa la joue et se défit de son étreinte, un affront que Mathias surjoua, dramatiquement. Lukas se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée, et ferma la porte avec un sourire joueur.

Mathias allait suivre, mais en voulant d'abord se chercher un verre d'eau, il vit Emil descendre les escaliers maladroitement, presque hésitant. En apercevant Mathias, Emil sursauta, puis reposa sa main sur son cœur, soupirant profondément.

« Quelque chose va pas ? » s'enquit Mathias, l'inquiétude marquée dans sa voix.

Emil replaça les bras le long du corps, secouant la tête sans grand sens, Mathias le prit pour un fou, mais ensuite il se jeta sur lui, enlaçant Mathias sous les bras, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Tu m'en veux ? » fit-il faiblement.

Mathias, pris par surprise, mais qui, instinctivement, avait posé ses mains sur le dos et la tête du plus jeune, se mit à le réconforter comme un enfant. Il lui frotta le dos vigoureusement, tentant de calmer sa respiration entrecoupée avec des mots de miel, aussi doux que l'affection qu'il lui portait.

« Emil, Emil, Emil… Tu peux comprendre qu'au début, je t'en voulais. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas important. Je m'en suis remis, tu t'es excusé, y'a pas mort d'homme, quand même ?

-C'était le dernier souvenir de tes parents…

-Je sais. Mais mes parents ont fait d'autres choses, dont l'une qui m'emplit de bonheur. Tu veux savoir laquelle ? »

Emil acquiesça, sans décoller son oreille du corps de Mathias, son pouls coincé dans ses pensées, trop honteux pour oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Le meilleur cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait, c'est te permette d'être là. Et je les remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Tu es bien plus important qu'une bagnole, qu'un stupide souvenir. Donc, quand je te vois, je peux les revoir aussi. »

Mathias le serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le put, et lui embrassa le front un long moment, puis lui demanda simplement de retourner se coucher ou sinon, il serait bien trop fatigué pour ouvrir les cadeaux du père Noël.

Emil rit doucement d'être traité ainsi, le remercia par une dernière embrassade, et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité dans laquelle le couloir baignait, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. D'ailleurs, ils ne parleraient peut-être jamais de cette entrevue, discrète, cachée des yeux de tous. Même Lukas n'en saurait rien.

C'est toi, mon souvenir, pensa-t-il en voyant sa silhouette se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Puis il reprit ses esprits, et balaya peut-être une larme de la main, ensuite approcha de la porte de Lukas, trépignant d'impatience. Il ouvrit la porte, et s'enfonça lui aussi dans l'inconnu si familier. Tant pis s'ils avaient raté Noël. Au moins, celui de l'année prochaine ne pourrait pas être pire. Une année de surprises et de plaisirs les attendait, et puis, Emil allait mieux ! Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

C'était peut-être ça la joie d'être père.

* * *

 **Références : la phrase finale vient du livre d'histoire d'Harmonie dans Super Mario Galaxy. Harmonie décide d'adopter des milliers d'enfants étoiles, et elle comprend bien qu'ils ne sont pas destinés à la même chose qu'elle, mais décide quand même qu'elle les soutiendra, les chérira, les aimera, même si un jour, ils devront la quitter. Sa phrase se termine sur ces mots : "C'est peut-être ça la joie d'être mère." Danemark est papa. Ouah.**

 **Sinon, dans tous mes UA humains, Mathias a été élevé par deux femmes assez riches, qu'il appelle ses parents, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer. M'enfin, c'est bien d'elles qu'il parle lorsqu'il dit "parents". Elles sont mortes plutôt jeunes, et pas un seul jour passe sans qu'il ne pense à elles.**

 **Quand Mathias dit que c'est grâce à ses parents qu'Emil peut être là aujourd'hui, c'est une référence à _Aptère_. Dans l'un des chapitres, Lukas révèle que, puisque présents illégalement dans le pays, il a demandé l'aide de Mathias pour lui et son frère. Mathias, à son tour, en fit part à ses parents, qui achetèrent pour Lukas et Emil des visas "valides", et elles finirent par bien les apprécier. Elles s'occupaient d'Emil lorsque Lukas ne pouvait pas et que Mathias ne savait rien de l'éducation d'un enfant. Elles ont enseigné aux deux garçons comment s'occuper d'un enfant correctement.**

 **Je dis dans le synopsis que tout le monde a perdu quelque chose, par là je veux dire : Mathias a perdu une voiture, Lukas a "perdu" une fête de Noël, Emil a perdu en confiance en soi, Berwald a perdu des occasions rêvées, Peter a perdu la magie de Noël, Liviu a perdu la reconnaissance de son père et Erik... a perdu... du sommeil?**

 **Ahah... Je ne mets pas à jour _Aptère_ , mais l'univers autour. Je jure que je progresse avec l'histoire principale, s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **Laissez un commentaire si vous le souhaitez, je vous embrasse, et je vous dis à l'année prochaine pour d'autres fanfictions encore !**


End file.
